


Nuvole

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Memories, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata tra la 5x01 e la 5x02. Sam depresso guarda le nuvole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuvole

Mio fratello non mi parla. Ha smesso di far finta che vada tutto bene e si è chiuso dentro al suo dolore, lasciandomi solo col mio.  
Alzo lo sguardo al cielo e osservo le nuvole che lo attraversano quiete. Da bambino io e Dean passavamo leore a guardare le loro forme, indovinando a cosa somigliavano. Lui mi faceva sempre vincere, gli piaceva vedermi felice.  
Lo sento uscire dal negozio e mi volto verso di lui con un sorriso per indicargli il cielo.  
Il suo sguardo uccide le mie parole sul nascere. Torno a rifugiarmi dentro la dolcezza dei miei ricordi.


End file.
